Composite images are images that have been combined or modified to digitally overlay two or more separate images. Take, for example, images of t-shirts or sweatshirts where the underlying image of a blank shirt may be overlaid with a variety of text, graphics, or images to create a number of composite images of the shirt in various permutations. This may be done to rapidly generate a large number of images representing various permutations of the shirt without requiring that a different image of each permutation of the shirt be photographed. Using a single underlying image, any number of composite images can be generated by overlaying other images, graphics, and/or text on the single image. In some instances, the subject of either or both of the images may not actually exist or have been manufactured, as it is a digital representation of the subjects themselves.
Creating a composite image can lead to unnatural patterns in the image such as graphics overlaying zippers, shirt folds, or creases; the graphic having straight lines that should be curves; unnatural blending of colors, etc. Some composite images may include, an underlying image of an otherwise unoffensive item (e.g., a blank t-shirt or mug) overlaid with prurient content or improper text. It may be desirable to avoid including such composite images of items in an electronic catalog or other data repository. Thus, composite images of items, if not created and processed carefully, may inaccurately represent the actual three-dimensional item the composite image is intended to represent and lead to inefficient processing of inaccurate or unnecessary images in resource (e.g., memory, power, bandwidth) constrained environments.